charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bee (Bee
Bee is the main protagonist of Bee and Puppycat. History Bee grew up on an island with her farther and at some point made friends with Deckard. When she was a baby her family used to dress her in cute outfits. At the age of twenty two she lives alone in a small apartment and has a hard time keeping a job for long. One night while walking home in the rain after being laid off yet again Puppycat falls from the sky and hits her in the head knocking her over. Taking the cat...or maybe a dog back with her to her home they sat down to eat a casserole the Bee's friend Deckard had brought her. The next morning Bee had an appointment with a temp agent who didn't give her any new work. Back home she got hungry having spent all her money on items for her new pet. Puppycat then reviles his magical abilities to her freaking her out but she handles it fairly well. They go to an intergalactic temp job to Fishbowl space and babysit Wallace. After Bee and Puppycat battle a monster they return home with there earnings and split it. Puppycat decides to stay with his new temp partner. Personality Bee is space-casey and impulsive, she often acts without thinking which leads to her getting into trouble. She is shown to be very kind, and didn't hesitate to bring PuppyCat home when he first landed on her and used her money to buy Deckard a casserole after he bought her one. When a letter magically appears out of puppy cats collar freaking her out, though, she handles it fairly well. She doesn't give up easily; even though she has no skills or magic of her own, she does what she can to help her friends. She places her loyalty to those she considers friends very quickly. When PuppyCat is called a monster and grabbed by a tongue, Bee is quick to come to his defense having only just met him the previous day. * Bee has a somewhat gluttonous side to her, wishing she dreamed about food, and taking one of Cass's burgers. This may, however, be an extension of her not having enough money to buy food. Appearance Bee has light skin, dark eyes, and long, thick, brown hair. She has a soft round face and curvy body. Her signature outfit consists of a yellow sweater with a peter pan collar and a bee on it, pink shorts, and brown shoes with pink ribbon laces. while dreaming she has a long blue dress and purple hair with white socks and purple shoes. Her original temp uniform consists of white body armor with pink shoulders and a bell as well as a white helmet with a pink visor and brown cat ears. Trivia * She can tan easily. * It also seems that Bee has ADHD and dyslexia. It is shown by, how she can't sit still and how she makes many spelling mistakes when typing a text to Deckard in "Food". Strangely, in the Percy Jackson world, half-bloods have ADHD and dyslexia for battle reflexes and their brain is hard-wired for Ancient Greek/Latin instead of English. Credit * Bee and PuppyCat Wiki Category:Youtube characters Category:Film characters Category:Anime Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Bee & Puppycat characters Category:Titular characters